


After the Hunt

by spitshineboi



Series: Antiope and Menalippe and Clëis [2]
Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Amazons - Freeform, F/F, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitshineboi/pseuds/spitshineboi
Summary: It's after a hunt and a large group of Amazons get together to party. Then Motherhood comes into play...
Relationships: Antiope/Menalippe (Wonder Woman)
Series: Antiope and Menalippe and Clëis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964806
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	After the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Dr_Hoffmans_Mechanic for beta reading this. You rock!

It was loud coming into Themyscira. The city was buzzing with excitement and everyone, well most everyone, was talking, laughing, singing, or calling out their wares for Amazons to come and see and buy their wonderful items. The group of five, who had just ridden into town, smiled and answered questions thrown at them. 

How was the hunt? What did you get? The Tanners and leather craftswomen asked Am I getting the hides? What do you want done with the hides? What do you need made? 

Each of the incoming hunters answered the questions and handed the hides and carcasses to those they wanted to age the meat and tan the hides. Antiope exchanged her stag with the butcher for one already aged and ready to eat. She asked if the hind leg could be sent to her home for this evening. The butcher agreed and said that a fine leg would be at her house within the hour. They broke up then, after answering Antiope’s question about when they would be by her house this evening, and hurried their horses to various stables near their own homes. Once the horses had been stabled and seen to, they all went to their bath houses to wash. 

After a quick but thorough bath, Antiope hurried home to rejoin Menalippe. Her wife had left the hunt earlier in the day so she could get much of the dinner meal prepared. She had created a splendid Galaktobouteka, or Greek custard, and baklava. A wonderful sweet end to the evening. She had also created side dishes with rice and lentils and sausage and had finished making flat bread. In addition the deer leg had arrived and was on a spit just over the edge of the large brazier outside in back. Menalippe had just started to plate fruit, including figs, apples, and grapes, and she was sitting taking a break. Now that Antiope was here Menalippe sent her to the spit while she got plates ready for tonight's guests; Alkippe, Hippomache, Toxaris, Aella, Delaenya, Charope, and Xanthippe. In addition they were to have Hippolyta and Philippus who would bring Clëis, Antiope and Menalippe’s daughter. It would be a busy house tonight but they were used to it. Menalippe started to water and sweeten the wine. As well as setting out some whole wine for those who imbibed.

After a couple of hours turning the spit Antiope saw Alkippe and Charope arriving together. That made perfect sense as they had been together for the last millennium. Then Toxaris arrived with her partner Aella. Hippomache followed alone, and Xanthippe came with her new love Delaenya. Finally Philippus arrived with Hippolyta. The queen was struggling to hold five year old Clëis on her hip, the little girl wriggling with excitement before she jumped down and raced toward Antiope and Menalippe.

“Mana!” Clëis screamed as she reached Antiope and hugged her hard.”Métér!” she yelled, greeting Menalippe the same way. “I miss-ed you!” All very sweet indeed. Antiope carved the deer leg and Menalippe helped Clëis fight with and select her dinner while gathering her own too. Wine was poured around, as well as fresh cool water and that was given to Clëis. She did her grumbling but she was only five after all. Antiope looked around and saw Menalippe wasn’t looking at them so she poured a little bit of wine into her cup. It was just enough to pinken the water. This stopped the grumbling. The talking and laughter was nonstop. Tonight they treated Hippolyta just as another guest (no queen here) and not only was she the brunt of jokes she also instigated a few of her own, mostly against Antiope. 

Hippomache had arrived with her lyre. She had a strong singing voice and knew many epics. The singing started soon after the meal was served. Both Menalippe and Antiope hoped that Clëis would fall asleep. They both enjoyed these after hunt gatherings and it was frustrating and sometimes extremely difficult dealing with Cléis if she got too wound up and started to whine. Their hopes and wishes were granted as she soon nodded off in Menalippe’s lap. Like most of the children on the island Clëis loved sitting in Menalippe’s arms. Antiope completely understood, as she too loved to be enveloped in her wife’s embrace. She held them so solidly it felt as if nothing could ever hurt them. When her daughter had fallen asleep Antiope rose and reached down to pick up Clëis. Clëis whined a moment for Menalippe but soon wrapped her arms and legs around Antiope. “Mana,” she mumbled as she was carried to bed. Soon enough Antiope returned and, after caressing her wife’s neck and cheek, sat down next to Menalippe. The songs continued for a bit but soon faded to quiet. 

“I remember nights like this so very long ago,” Toxaris sighed. “It was a much more difficult time. None of us knew if we would survive either the night or the following day’s battle. We would sit, quietly, singing for a bit and then following up with the sharpening of swords, knives, spears, axes and more. Leather armor would be repaired..’

“Yes, truly,” Aella said, “but you forgot the dancing and drumming and singing and screaming our war cries in hopes of scaring the enemy. Of course some would break off for other activities…” She smiled then looking at Antiope and Menalippe, “but most would sit and talk and eat as well as prepare our weapons.”

“Yes, truly my love,” Toxaris smiled at Aella who returned the smile right back.

Deleanya spoke with conviction when she said “Epione made us work preparing bandages, washing the old and rolling new ones. The air was thick with the cloying and acrid smell of medicine and ointments being prepared. It was always rather depressing until we looked at what we did with these things and all the lives we saved. My so-called specialty was sharpening needles and putting linen thread in them so we could stitch you all up.”

“And a fine job you did at that Delaenya” Aella replied. These two were truly very close friends. It’s funny how love worked. Aella now saw Delaenya so much more since their partners were close friends.. Funny how a common foot soldier got along with a medic.

Alkippe scoffed. Both she and Charope had been part of Penthesilea’s cavalry. They weren’t always camped next to the other soldiers. They usually stayed in camps near the horses. “All I know is that your camp was loud,” Alkippe said.

Charope laughed loudly. “We were just as loud as they were you ninny. We got up early and did our screaming, dancing, and laughing in the morning while we prepared ourselves for the upcoming battle and they did it the night before. I’m sure we woke them with our noise too.” She smiled at Alkippe..

Philippus smiled and said “Both camps were loud. Too loud. You would keep Hippolyta up all night.”

Everyone there turned and looked at Philippus for a moment, then they all broke down laughing hysterically. “You weren’t even with her then!” someone yelled. “How would you know that?”

Hippolyta sighed. Philippus did often say things that Hippolyta knew confused everyone around her. Yet again she needed to fix this before it got out of hand. “Of course she was the head of my personal guards then. She stayed around me.” The others exchanged knowing glances and smirks. Some quietly chuckled. 

Hippomache stood and paced a moment. She had come alone this evening... She had been alone for a long time having lost her heart to a Lacedaemon helot named Cottina. Named for a famous Lacedaemon Hetaira, she had done the same work. She ran away with Hippomache as they left Sparta. They travelled to the tip of the Penalpinesian peninsula and prepared to board ship and leave, under great distress from enemy warriors. A lowly slinger shot Cottina hitting her in the head. She was dead before she hit the ground. 

Hippomache finally said “Life was hard then but there were great rewards. We ruled the plains, the mountains and the sea. Truly there are many wonderful memories. But there were hard, horrible memories too. I propose that we remember and honor the many friends and family we have lost. So think a moment and then raise a cup to those we have lost, eh?”

They all raised their cups and toasted those gone before them. Hippomache leaned down and got her lyre and started playing songs for them to sing. The group got somewhat raucous and rather loud. No-one thought about Clëis. Of course she woke up and snuck out to the fire with the others. Antiope spotted her as she first peeped her head around the door trying to be ever so sneaky. Antiope looked at Hippolyta and asked for a story. One of Gods and Goddesses and the heroes who had ruled their darkest days. Something enlightening and fun for them all.. 

“Mmmm…” hummed Hippolyta. She followed Antiope’s gentle lead and saw Clëis sitting on the outside of the ring of warriors trying to hide in the shadows. ‘Well,” Hippolyta said, “I think I have one about Artemis and Athena that will do. Artemis had a place in the forest where all the women and girls who were lost or tossed out of their villages could come and stay. It was peaceful there, and there was plenty of food and music and dance. Older women passed on and the babes grew but there were always new babes and women joining. It was a paradise. But wicked Theseus came,” Antiope made a face of total disgust at the name Theseus, “with evil men from Athens to raid Artemis’ haven. Artemis tried to fight them off but there were just too many of them. Finally she called her sister. “Athena! help me. Your men are destroying the sanctity of my forest! They rape the women and murder the children!” 

Clëis had crept closer. She was right next to Antiope then and crawled into her mother’s lap. Antiope held Clëis in her arms soothing her worry. 

“There was a great flash in the sky and Athena appeared flying over the area. She surveyed the horror and asked Artemis to point out the ringleader. Artemis cried, “ It was Theseus!” Athena swooped down on Theseus and lifted him high in the air. “Why did you do this?” She snarled at him. He lied and said that the women had called to him and begged him to come and do this to them. Athena screamed “ENOUGH!” As she threw him to the ground. Many of the other men had scattered and run away. But Athena didn’t care. She smote them all and they fell dead on the ground before turning to dust and blowing away. Theseus just stood there. “You return back to Athens and prepare yourself. You will go to Minos this year as a tribute for the Minotaur. Go!.” 

Athena and Artemis returned the wood and the forest sanctuary to the way it was before and promised the women and girls that they would forever be safe here and turned them all into Artemis’s magical deer and they were happy.” She turned to Clëis and said, “See? All is well because two of the five great Goddesses helped these women.”

Clëis smiled sadly at the end of the tale. Certainly she had been scared during the story but everything had come out all right she guessed so it was a good story, right? But it had scared her. It had scared her alot. She sighed and snuggled into Antiope while Menalippe tsked unhappily, stood and made her way over to Clëis and Antiope. Antiope noticed the worried and angry look on Menalippe’s face. “Would you like to come with me Clëis and hold me tight so I can fall asleep? That story scared me.” Clëis, teary eyed, nodded and Menalippe lifted her from Antiope’s arms and held her close. Clëis murmured a goodnight to Antiope and Menalippe carried her back to her room.

“I believe you just terrified my child, sister,” Antiope stood and said to Hippolyta angrily, “Surely you never told that story to a five-year old Diana?”

“No, I did not,” Hippolyta replied.

“Then why did you tell it to mine!” Antiope snarled.

Hippolyta looked a little shocked. “I believed that she was stronger. She is yours after all. I’m sorry Antiope,” she said.

“Apologize to my wife, sister, she was quite upset. I will consider your apology to me, but don’t expect quick or easy forgiveness from her.”

It grew quiet after that, the guests were embarrassed at the sisters fighting over the poor taste in stories. Then Hippomache started to strum the lyre again and softly sing a very old love song. She played for quite some time to the quiet crowd. Eventually Menalippe came in and sat at Antiope’s feet. Antiope put her hands on Menalippe’s shoulders and kissed her temple. She was rewarded with Menalippe’s head on her hand and knee. 

Some time later the crowd started to disperse and most of the Amazons went home. Only Philippus and Hippolyta remained.

Hippolyta started to come over to Menalippe but Menalippe quickly moved away from her and took plates into the kitchen area with Philippus and started to angrily slop the remains into a bucket.

I told you she is angry, sister,” Antiope said.

Hippolyta looked tired and a bit lost. She lowered her head in chagrin. She usually looked this way when she realized a grave error in judgement. This was a doozy.

“You need to apologize sister,” Antiope said sternly.

Hippolyta took a deep breath and nodded her head. She lifted her head and nodded again, more forcefully this time. Then she slowly walked towards Menalippe who was standing with Philippus in the kitchen. Philippus saw Hippolyta, looked a bit uncomfortable, and excused herself from Menalippe’s presence and quickly hurried back to Antiope.

“Coward,” Antiope mumbled as she got to her. Philippus smiled and stood next to Antiope as they both watched their wives. Neither knew what was going to happen. They both expected some harsh words and Philippus prepared herself in case she was needed. Antiope looked relaxed. She knew that she wouldn’t be needed. She, certainly, didn’t expect Menalippe would need any help. Her Menalippe was like a mother bear when she was protecting anyone close to her, but her own child? Menalippe was going to be deadly.

“Menalippe...” Hippolyta barely got this out when Menalippe turned on her and interrupted.”

“Do you plan on apologizing Hippolyta?” she spat. “Shall I go and wake my child who I barely got to sleep as she was crying so hard. Hmm? Are you going to apologize to her and then calm her again? By Artemis’ bow, why would you tell that story to a mere child!” Menalippe was mad. She didn’t raise her voice as she berated Hippolyta but there was no doubt that she was angry, nearly murderously angry.

Hippolyta lowered her head for a moment then raised it to look straight at Menalippe. “I am so very sorry Menalippe. I don’t know what came over me. I thought she was stronger and better able to understand the story, maybe because she is yours. I’m not sure. Is there anything I can do to show how sorry I am? Is there some way, anyway, to get your forgiveness?”

Menalippe closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to come up with some kind of answer. Should she forgive her or not? One way would be a complete break with her wife’s family. She knew that Antiope would stand by her but did she want to make her do that? The other way was to forgive Hippolyta. She sighed deeply. “I will forgive you Hippolyta,” she said. “But if anything, and I mean anything, happens like this again I will personally move to the other side of this island to get her away from you.”

Hippolyta’s shoulders dropped and she nodded. “Yes,sis…, Menalippe, I understand completely.”

Menalippe nodded and turned back to her work, definitely ignoring her. Hippolyta turned and walked back to her sister and wife.

“Come Agápi mou,” Philippus said as she took Hippolyta’s hand, “let us go home.”

After they left Antiope went over and kissed Menalippe’s cheek and held her tight. She was always so pleased when Menalippe fought for what she knew was right. Of course she did not like it when Menalippe’s ire was focussed on her own actions and statements. She shuddered quietly, that was quite scary.

“I’ll take the slops to the pigs i kardiá mou” Antiope said.”I’ll be back shortly.” As she lifted the bucket from the floor she continued “Everything was wonderful this evening. I wish more could be saved but we have venison, eggs, onions, carrots and turnips so I’ll make us a good breakfast.” She smiled at Menalippe who gave her a grateful little smile back. 

Once Antiope was gone she had a good fifteen minutes to finish calming down. She used that time to see if she had over-reacted or gone off the deep end. She loved Clëis as her own even though it was Antiope who had birthed her so very long ago. She didn’t care. The two of them were her family and she would protect them like a lioness, a bear, any other big cat, like a human who was worried about her daughter. To the death if need be. 

When Antiope returned Menalippe was certainly calmer as she was taken into Antiope’s arms. They kissed a moment then Antiope said “Let’s sit a bit in front of the fire i kardiá mou.” Menalippe was led by her wife to a couch near the brazier. They sat and Menalippe curled up into Antiope’s arms and they snuggled.

“I was pleased to see you take on Hippolyta i kardiá mou. Your love was clearly in view.” Antiope sighed here and licked her lips. “You certainly were braver than I when you stood up to her. Would you really move?”

“If I have to,” Menalippe responded then said quietly “Would you move with me?”

“Of course I would. Where you go I go. That is what love is.”

“Would you leave your sister, your generalship, everything else?”

“Of course, I would be with you.”

Menalippe sighed and smiled broadly and snuggled in even closer. After some time of quiet and listening to the wood snap in the fire she moved away from Antiope and stood. Antiope joined her as they walked to Clëis’ room to see their child. They stood in the doorway and saw Cléis asleep sprawled all over the bed. There was no blanket on her and she was shivering slightly. Antiope went and moved the girl completely onto the bed snd tucked her in with her blanket. She then placed a soft toy, a young amazon warrior made by Penthesilea, in with her. Before she left she kissed her brow gently. Then the two went to their own room.

Once the two had stripped and climbed into bed Antiope leaned over Menalippe and whispered, between kisses, “You were so brave when you stood up to Hippolyta. I mean, she had her tail between her legs while you railed at her. And you didn’t yell. I’ve never been able to stand up to her like that.”

Menalippe smiled and leaned up for a kiss. Whenever Antiope said something like this she got hot, wanting to take her wife and make her submit. She rolled over until she was astride her center and slowly started to move her hips. Antiope smiled up at her and Menalippe could see the fire in her eyes. She leaned down to kiss her and they both heard the patter of little feet. They looked to the door and there was Clëis shuffling her feet with her doll hanging from her hand.

“Can I sleep in here with you?” she asked quietly. Her eyes were quite large as she stared at the two women, a small look of worry on her face. 

Menalippe swung off Antiope and patted the bed between them. Clëis ran over and climbed up into her parents’ bed and then over Antiope to lie between her mana and mátér. She snuggled down and grabbed them both so that they turned facing each other and her. After bringing her doll up to each so they could kiss it goodnight, she snuggled down and was sleeping the sleep of the innocent, well, one who snored lightly. Antiope leaned over Clëis and kissed Menalippe goodnight. Life was good.


End file.
